To America
by kits500
Summary: the detectives go to america so they can find someone but is it who the think. kurama love in it! better than it sounds!


"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA," Yuusuke screamed at a cowering Koenma.

"I m-mean what I s-said," stuttered Koenma. Kuwabara, Yuusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan all stood in front Koenma. Yuusuke looked dumbfounded but then his face cracked into a wide grin.

"NO SCHOOL!" He nearly went through the ceiling.

"Actually you will be enrolling in South Corner High School," Koenma said gaining his composure again. Yuusuke face vaulted. "And you will be leaving tomorrow. Pack for a long trip," with that Koenma dismissed everyone.

"We go to on a mission and we still have to go to school!" Yuusuke yelled, attracting many stares from passersby.

"It might be interesting to go to school in America," said Kurama. "I hear they have great academic classes."

"If they have hot chicks then I guess it wouldn't be to bad," Yuusuke said only to slapped in the back of the head by Botan who had just flown up.

"I just came to tell you why you were actually going to America," said Botan cheerfully walking past a cursing Yuusuke. "What was that!" she said materializing her oar. Yuusuke muttered a quick nothing. "Good, now the reason you are going to America is because we have recently gotten wind of some people with unusual power we need you to go get them," she said.

"Can we kick their Asses?" asked Yuusuke nonchalantly.

"NO!" Botan said firmly.

"Damn."

"There are two possible three. Tell your parents this is an exchange trip," with that she took off.

The next day everybody boarded a private jet to America courtesy of Koenma. The ride was fast but extremely comfortable. They got off at the national airport and rented several cars. At the hotel the all settled down and met in Kurama and Hiei's room.

"Now the people you are trying to track down are rather shady, but I'm not worried about that. They also have a pretty bad reputation of playing pranks and getting in to trouble kind of like our Yuusuke here," explained Botan, Yuusuke scowled. "Try not to get into a fight unless you have to," she said directing the statement more to Yuusuke than any one else. They all nodded and went to bed.

**NEXT DAY**

"Larkson?"

"Here!"

"Exerhart?"

"Here!"

"Okay class I believe we will be having several new students transferred from Japan!" Said Mr. Corez. "Larkson would you and Exerhart go to the office you know hair color is prohibited!" yelled the teacher at two girls in the back of the class.

"Yeah, sure whatever," said Kathy Larkson. Then under her breathe "Bastard." With that the two girls headed to the office.

Kathy Larkson wore a black tank top, baggy black jeans, and black converse shoes. While her best friend, Samantha Exerhart, wore a black long sleeved shirt, baggy black pants that had many zippers and blood red converse. Kathy had black hair that hung to her waist and hazel green eyes. Samantha had dark brown hair that also hung to her waist and startlingly green eyes. However, right now Kathy had electric blue streaks and Samantha had black streaks, these streaks mixed with lime green. Kathy had her usual blank face on and Samantha, Sam, had her usual dark glare.

As they entered the office they heard screaming. Moving further in they saw a guy with slicked back black hair and hazel eyes fighting with a really tall guy with orange hair and a truly obnoxious voice. There was also a woman with cerulean hair and amethyst eyes, a guy with black hair that stood up with a starburst in the middle and garnet colored eyes, and a guy with long crimson hair and the same colored eyes as Sam. The boy with red hair seemed to be trying to stop the fight without much success. The girls stared for a moment then sat down in some empty seats.

"Yuusuke you haven't even enrolled and you're already in a fight," said the blue haired girl. At the shout 'Larkson and Exerhart in my office now' the group looked up to see two strange looking girls walk towards the voice.

As Kathy and Sam walked by the group the guy named Yuusuke let out a whistle. The blue haired girl looked like she was going to punch him but Sam beat her to it, she punched him square in the cheek. Then looking satisfied turned and entered the office.

"That bitch punched me," Yuusuke said dumbfounded.

"Detective, that was beautiful," Hiei said with a smirk on his face. Yuusuke glared at Hiei but kept quite. The heard yelling in the office for about ten minutes the door opened and the girls walked out along with a very red faced principal.

"And this year don't you dare even try to blow up the science lab!" the principal yelled. The girls looked unfazed. The group looked at each other at the last comment.

"Son of a Bitch it's not like I tried to mix the wrong ingredients!" Kathy said loud enough for the group to hear. As they walked by Sam heard Yuusuke say, "Bitch", she simply held up her middle finger.

That afternoon Kathy was walking out to meet Sam when she noticed the blue haired girl getting cornered by one of the high school jocks. She walked over to see what was happening.

"Come on I can show you a good time," said the tall blonde.

"No thank you," said Botan trying to be polite.

"Sorry, don't take no for an answer," He said advancing a little. Botan was speechless and trying to back away.

"Buzz off Malcolm," Kathy said softly but firmly.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it," said Malcolm. She stepped forward and kneed him between the legs.

"Nice," someone said from behind Kathy. She looked around and found the group from earlier. Malcolm looked around and decided to get out of there, so he took off running.

"Thanks," said the blue haired girl. "I'm Botan," she said holding out a hand. Kathy looked at it for a second then gave brief shake.

"Kathy," she said in a low voice. "And don't mention it, ever," she said with a grimace.

"Hey, aren't you friends with the girl that hit me," Yuusuke asked with a grimace at the idea of him getting hit by a girl.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kathy asked with a scowl.

"Nothing just wondering. By the way where is she?" he asked.

"Here," said another low voice from behind them. They all whirled around to stare at the girl. She had on a pair of small sunglasses so they couldn't see her eyes.

"And what's your name?" questioned Botan.

"Sam," she said in a flat voice.

"What kind of name is that?" asked Hiei. He was smirking.

"Mine," by now Sam was used to insults she got them every day.

"Hiei, that's not very nice," Kurama said.

"I don't care I get it everyday," Sam said. She slid her Sunglasses off to reveal emerald eyes. Botan looked from her eyes to Kurama's and gasped.

"I've only seen eyes like that on you Kurama," she said. "That and golmph," she didn't finish her sentence before Yuusuke clapped a hand over her mouth. Both girls stared at them.

"Whatever, Kathy I have to go home my parents are out," she said her eyes becoming downcast.

"Are you coming to the skating park later?" Kathy asked.

"I'll try but I might have to bring Sabrina," she said grimacing.

"Fine, bye," Kathy said. Before she left Kathy took a quick glance at her arm, Hiei noticed this but said nothing about it.

"Did you say skating park," asked Hiei. Kathy nodded and gave the directions. She left for home.

"Does anyone else get a weird vibe from those two," asked Kuwabara. The whole group nodded.

Later that day the group was headed to the skate park; they walked by an old house and heard a scream and a snap. They all looked at each other and were about to run in when a figure came out of the old door. They stared as Sam came dashing down the steps and start running. They all took off after her; she was running incredibly fast for a girl her age.

Kurama was wondering what was going on, why and who screamed in that house? He put on a burst of speed and caught the girl's arm. With out warning the girl whirled around. Kurama got a view of her face; she had a cut on her jaw that was bleeding rather badly as well as her lip that had a bad gash on it.

"What are you doing here," she questioned.

"Going to the skating park," said Hiei as he walked up beside her.

"Well so am I so could you let go," she said to Kurama. He released her and they all started walking again. Hiei watched as Sam pulled her sleeve down over what looked oddly like a bandage.

Once they made it to the skating park they watched Kathy pull a 180. Hiei walked forward with a black skateboard. He got on the ramp and went down pulling as many tricks as Kathy, who by now had noticed him.

Sam walked away to a bench and pulled out a notebook from a small backpack. Along with a pencil, Kurama made his way over and leaned over the back of the bench.

He looked at the notebook and saw her putting the finishing touches on what looked to be a rose drawing.

"That's gorgeous," he said quietly. Her head snapped around. Kurama motioned with his head to the rose. She shook her head and shut the notebook.

"Can I ask you why you came to America?" Sam asked.

"We're looking for something," Kurama said hoping she would take that for an answer and not ask anything else. Thankfully she did.

They heard a yelp and then a thud and went to see what was wrong. It looked like Kathy and Hiei had collided. Hiei was the first up and offered a hand to Kathy, which she took gratefully.

It was getting dark and they all decided to head home. Hiei and Kathy both skateboarded in front of everyone else. When the made it to Sam's house she started up the steps.

"See ya tomorrow," Kathy waved.

"I hope," Sam said. She looked like she tried to smile but failed. They walked Kathy home and then went to their rented cars and then to the hotel to go to sleep.

Kathy waited for Sam in there favorite spot beneath an old oak on the school grounds. She sensed someone behind her and whirled around to see Alisha. Alisha was the head cheerleader and Kathy and Sam's rival since the second grade.

"Waiting for your freaky friend?" she said with a sneer. Kathy didn't reply but turned around. She would get what she deserved later that day. When she realized Alisha was still there she turned around calmly.

"I would hate for anything to happen to happen before the big football game tonight, but it just might if you don't leave," she said coolly. Alisha took a step back. Before dashing off. Kathy smiled to her self; she loved tormenting Alisha as much as she tormented her.

"Hello," said a bubbly voice. Kathy rolled her eyes; Botan was nice but got on her nerves. Hiei, in her opinion was the best of the group. As she turned to look at the group she saw a glimpse of black and looked to the side to see Sam headed their way. Kathy was relieved to see she was non-the worse for wear. However, she couldn't see her face and was a little scared.

Kathy had a faint idea of what went on her house, she her self had cuts on her back and a large cut on her shoulder. She covered up the scar with make-up. Her father was drunk as usual but had gotten pissed and taken a kitchen knife slashing her before she could run.

When she looked up she saw Sam look up. She had a black eye and the cuts from yesterday but looked fine.

"What the Hell happened?" asked Yuusuke.

"None of your fuckin' business," Kathy said, grabbing her arm. I heard her hiss slightly in pain and quickly let go. She looked at Sam's arm repeatedly as they walked to school.

Hiei heard a hiss of pain from the girl and Kathy kept looking at her arm. Kathy caught his eye; she was a lot like Hiei. He was hopefully planning to possible ask her on a date. He was pretty sure that's what the ningens called it.

As the walked to lunch Sam and Kathy had evil leers on their faces. When the group asked they told them they would find out soon enough. A little while later the girls were called to the principal's office.

Alisha stormed out her hair was tousled and bright green. Everybody outside died with laughter.

"I'm going to get you back!" she said pointing her finger at Sam and Kathy at the oak outside after school.

"Sam meet me at the park in front of the stage before the concert," Kathy said

quietly. She nodded and left.

A few hours later the gang was walking after dinner and decided to go explore the city taking a very pissed Hiei along. As they walked they heard a band practicing. They looked up to see a sign that said 'playing tonight: Shatter'.

"Might as well see what it is," Kuwabara said. As they walked forward they heard a haunting voice start to sing.

"Give me a reason to believe that your gone/I see your shadow/so I know there all wrong/moonlight on the soft brown earth/leads me to where you lay/they took you away from me/but now I'm taking you home/I will stay for ever here with you/my love/the softly spoken words you gave me/even in death our love goes on/some say I'm crazy for my love/but no bonds can hold me from your side/they don't know you can't leave me/they don't hear you singing to me/I will stay forever here with you/my love/ the softly spoken words you gave me/even in death our love goes on/and I can't love you anymore than I do/singing fades into loud haunting guitar part that sent chills down the groups backs/I can't love you anymore than I do/guitar and drums play loud"

The group snapped out of a trans at the guitar and walked around the corner and gasped. Kathy and Sam were up on stage with Sam playing a silver guitar and Kathy at a drum set. They watched as Sam stepped up to the mike and sang the last verse.

At the end of the song Yuusuke put his fingers in his mouth letting out a loud whistle, Kurama clapped loudly while still keeping his composer, Botan was still trying to stop shivering, and Hiei sat there dumbfounded.

After the song the girls waved and exited off backstage. The group went to the parking lot behind just in time to see the girls loading. When they were finished they all stepped forward to congratulate the girls.

"That was totally awesome!! We didn't know you could sing," Yuusuke said.

"Thanks," Sam said but then looked at her watch. "Shit, I got to go. My parents are going to be pissed!" she exclaimed. She dashed off in the direction of her house.

Hiei excused himself and walked after her while the others talked to Kathy. He watched as Sam looked back and then slipped into an alleyway. Hiei crept in the shadows and turned in as well.

Sam pulled a small razor from her pocket; pulling up her sleeve and the bandage that stayed there always she brought her razor down in one swift motion effectively slicing her arm. It began to bleed profusely. She smiled slightly and brought the razor up to do it once more when someone grabbed her arm, she looked up into the face of Hiei.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hiei asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Nothing! Let me go!" she said trying to pry her arm away, but he had her in a vice like grip. As she struggled she dropped her razor. Without letting her go Hiei dipped down to get it.

"Then what's this?" he asked brandishing it in front of her face.

"My relief!" she screamed at him. He stared at her; she tilted her head down and began to sob.

"HIEI!" Kuwabara called. Hiei looked towards the opening, he slackened his grip long enough for Sam to get away. Hiei turned his head to watch Sam run to the other end and to the left.

"Damn," he muttered. He came out of the alleyway to see the whole group and Kathy coming towards him. "Kathy can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked once they were away from the group.

"What's this?" He asked holding up the razor.

"That's a razor, so what?" Kathy said confused.

"I know what it is, but what is _she _doing with it?" Hiei said exasperatedly.

"Uh...I don't know," Kathy stammered.

"You're lying," Hiei stated flatly.

"Uh...how is it your business what she does and doesn't do?" Kathy said with distrust clearly showing on her face.

"I thought you cared for her more than that," he said walking off.

"Don't you dare tell any one," Kathy said. When Hiei kept walking she ran up and grabbed his shoulder. "If you tell anyone I'll kill you." Hiei just sneered and kept walking.

Kurama opened the door to his and Hiei's room when he heard a knock. Hiei walked up to see Kathy, Sam, Kuwabara, Yuusuke, and Botan.

"Hey, were going to practice, ya want to come?" Kathy asked cheerily. They both nodded. All the way to the stage Sam kept her face downcast. Kathy took Botan backstage on a tour.

"Yo, Sam what's this?" Yuusuke asked pointing at a weird mechanism. When she didn't answer he looked over, she looked to be in her own world. He walked over to where she stood. "Hey, earth to Sam," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from his touch. "What's your problem? You need come back to the real world!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. She had acted this way since he had first seen her today. He forgot all this when she turned around to look at him. She had several cuts on her forehead and cheek, her other cheek was bruised, and her neck was also bruised.

"I want to know exactly what your problem is!" Sam said through clenched teeth. Yuusuke's anger flared.

"It's not me with the problem! I don't jump clean out of my skin when someone touches me or snap at people!" He said angrily.

"Your father also doesn't beat you, your sister doesn't depend on you, and I'm positive your family doesn't own a blood stained whip!" With that she took off leaving a dumbfounded Yuusuke behind.

"What did you do?" Botan said looking at the retreating back of the running girl.

"Definitely not that," Yuusuke said. Everybody looked at him confused.

Sam stood in her doorway, she didn't want to go in but as soon as she thought this the door opened and a large hand dragged her in.

That night Kathy and the gang walked down the street to go to the skate park. As they turned the corner someone smashed into Kurama. He wrapped his arms around whoever it was before they hit the ground. He saw Yuusuke pick the person, standing up he saw the person struggle to out of Yuusuke's grip. The person looked to be holding a small child; he stood up and tried to get a look at the persons face.

"Stop struggling damn it," Yuusuke. He was trying his hardest to keep hold of whoever it was. Kurama watched as the person finally stopped struggling and went limp. The child that was in the girl's grip being fall from the limp arms but was caught by Kurama. He stared at the girl's face.

"Sabrina!" Kathy exclaimed dashing to the girl She took the girl from Kurama as the child began to sob.

"What the Hell?" Yuusuke said as he turned the person over to reveal Sam. Dry and fresh blood ran from her mouth and nose, her neck had slashes on it, and Yuusuke could feel blood running off her back.

The next morning Kathy walked up to the group with a patch over her left eye. Hiei stared for a moment then pulled her to the side away from the chattering crowd into a side alleyway.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice was full of concern; Kathy was surprised that his tone showed any emotion as apposed to his usual cold demeanor.

"It's nothing," Kathy murmured trying to move back to the group. Hiei wouldn't allow it; he grabbed her arm and pulled her back and against the wall. He placed a hand on each side of her above her shoulders.

"It's not nothing," he said with a more aggressive tone. She looked away but he moved his head to face her again. She reached up and pulled up her patch to reveal a spectacular black eye. Hiei reached up and ran his fingers down her temple and down her face. His face slowly moved forward and hers moved from against the wall. Their lips finally met, for Hiei this was a whole new experience and a wonderful one. A loud whistle erupted from the pairs left. They broke apart with Hiei's hands still on the wall. They looked to see the rest of the group standing at the entrance of the alleyway. Yuusuke had whistled, Hiei quickly pulled back and Kathy pulled away from the wall. If ever there were a time for a camera now would be it. Kathy looked and tried to stutter something out but nothing came. Hiei walked forward and pushed through the group, but not before Kathy caught a faint spread of pink on his cheeks.


End file.
